Don't Be Hypocrite!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: After confessing to himself, Will Solace decides to confess to his Dad. But, it turns out a bit more complicated than he realizes... Luckily for him to have a half-sister who knows how to see the hypocrite in Apollo... ONE SHOT DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO/HoO, UNCLE RICK DOES! COVER: FIMYUAN
1. Apollo, Is Your Turn!

"Will, have you, um... told you Dad about us?" Nico DiAngelo asked, weakly, from his bed in the Infirmary. Will Solace, his nurse, best friend and (_Possibly anytime soon_, he thought), boyfriend, sighed.

"No, I, um, I haven't..." he admitted, lowering his head down and checking the boy laying down in bed. It's been a year of the war against Gaea. Greeks and Romans had made peace between them. Apollo had been grounded by Zeus, in multiple grounds:

He replaced Dionysius as Camp Director in Camp Half-Blood for _ten_ years (which made his kids a bit weird).

He was forbidden to chase women (any kind and _campers and hunters_ were strictly _off limits_), for at least, _ten_ years (that deflated his ego).

He was forbidden to make music and poems, _especially_ haikus (for him, _double ouch_. For everyone else, _yay_).

He had to delegate his Sun gig to Helios (goodbye sport car).

His _pythia_, aka Rachel, would host _another_ Oracle until his ten years of punishment were over and he could kill Python _all by himself _(enough to say that if he could pass out, this would be the time).

In all, Will saw a lot of his father for a lifetime.

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, Nico. But I have a lot of work right now" Will cut the son of Hades, abruptly. He was feeling pressured and nothing could came out right of that "Don't you dare to argue with me. And. Don't. Move" he ordered him, before checking another camper.

* * *

After three consecutive shifts in the Infirmary, Will was ready to take a bath, relax and forget about his awful day. He wasn't that lucky. Seemed like someone had made fun of little Chuck and Clarisse took care of the matter, being the overprotective godmother she is, resulting of five adult campers with multiples fractures, some internal bleeding and purple skin, courtesy of the amount of bruises that covered it.

"Hey, big brother" Will was greeted by Rachel Dare's voice, walking in. Will turned to her, smiling halfheartedly "You look ready to pass out" she noticed, placing a hand in his shoulder.

"I feel like that, little sis" he admitted, sitting down. Rachel sat by his side and started to massage his shoulder "You sure you're not Dad's daughter?" he questioned her, half joking. She smirked.

"If I was, which I'm not, I'd running away from you" she teased back.

The joke goes way back, to the first week after the Second Titan War. Will, who was made senior councilor of Cabin 7, was one of the first to greet the Oracle into Camp. They created this bond like siblings and Will proudly announced Rachel as one more of Apollo's children.

"So... Gonna tell me what has you so stress or I'll have to guess and you won't like my answer?" she started, sitting in his lap. Will pretended to think.

"What's your theory?" he invited her to talk.

"You're having trouble with yourself. You haven't your feelings sort out _yet_" Damn, his sister knew him pretty well!

"It seems _I_ am the one who can't live with himself" Will confessed, resting his forehead in her shoulder "I really like Nico, Rach, but... What if I hurt him because _I don't know who I am_?"

"What are you trying to say? That you think this whole this is a _phase_?" she checked, raising an eyebrow. Will nodded and hugged his sister "I wished I have an answer, Will..."

"I know, Rach..." he assured her "What about you? How do you feel?" he asked, rubbing her back. Rachel sighed and looked down at her lap.

"It's been a year... I see _him_ everywhere I go... Hurts, Will" she finished, a few silent tears running down her face. Will wiped them and started to hum under his breath, cooing her.

* * *

A week after his meeting with Rachel, Will was hanging by the lake with a bunch of other campers and Nico. The daughters of Aphrodite didn't waste time and decided to strip down of their clothes and show off their tight and tiny bikinis and stuff to the single (and some taken) campers. Will wasn't fazed by that fact. However, he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks when Nico took off his shirt and chased his cousins into the lake.

At that point, Will's doubt disappeared. He didn't just _like_ Nico, he had a _crush_ on him. Possibly, even _in love with_ him.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Will knocked on Big House, hoping he could have a word with his Dad. He didn't know if it was possible. He wondered what his father could be doing while the Camp was boiling in activity. He knew Mr. D played pinacle with Chiron and the satyrs, and took 16-hours-naps. What could his father be doing?

"Come on in!" Will heard, pulling him out of his thoughts. He walked inside the house, that blinded a bit to the eye. Mr. D's furniture and memorabilia were replaced by Apollo's, all in bright gold or yellow.

"Told you it was blinding!" Apollo fired at someone. After his eyes adjusted, Will also saw Rachel in the room. She rolled her eyes at the god, but smiled at Will.

"_Blindness_ means '_lack of sight_'... You wanna leave everyone in camp, _blind_?" she retotred.

"Whatever" Apollo grumbled, like any other teenager "What brings you here, Will? Some Infirmary emergency?"

"No, Dad. Actually... There's something I need to tell you" he started, glancing at Rachel, who nodded encouraging him "Dad, I like, um, bo-"

"Bossy girls who could dry you out of money and some things else?" he cut him, winking "No worries, I can lend you some money-"

"Apollo, can't you _please_ listen to him and _let him finish_?" _Thanks the Gods for your presence, little sister..._

"I like boys, Dad" he blurted out. Apollo blinked and stared at him.

"Well, I like boys too..." Will started to feel this was going the right way "That's why I take some forms of them. Have you seen who hard are women to please?!" _And, it's ruined._

"One, as a women, I'm offended. And two, _shut up_!" Rachel butted again, standing next to Will.

"Dad, I'm _gay_" Will confessed, emphasizing the last word. Apollo stared at him again, this time, his face showed confusion and some kind of disappointment.

"Why?! Who was the damned soul that forced you into this?!" Apollo's voice was ringing in his ears, and all Will wanted to do now was beg forgiveness, take back his words and leave the place. But he stood his ground.

"No one and if you hurt _him_-"

"Aha! So, there's someone being the puppeteer!" he cheered at the discovery.

"Don't be hypocrite!" Rachel snapped. Apollo turned to her, frowning "Hyakinthos?" At that name, Apollo paled and Will remembered the story, about how his father and Zephyros both wanted to be favored by a Spartan prince named Hyakinthos. Hyakinthos chose Apollo over Zephyros, who, in a rage of jealousy, killed the prince. Apollo turned his body into the hyacinth flower.

"That- that was a long time ago..." the god whispered.

"So you're saying that, if Hyakinthos wasn't alive, right here, right now, you wouldn't pursuit him again?" From where Will gathered the guts to talk back at his father, he had no idea.

"I-"

"I would. If I could, I'd change his fate" Rachel muttered, more to herself than anything else.

"OK, Will... I, um, I accept your confession, but that doesn't mean it makes me happy" he admitted.

"I thought gods didn't care about their children"

"Don't be silly, Will. We do, but we can't show it. Ancient Laws, remember?" he reminded him "But-" And at this point, Apollo was jabbing Will's chest "-if whoever you favored hurts you, I don't care who his godly father/mother is, I'm gonna send his soul to Hades the most painful and slowly way possible"

"His soul already belongs to Hades" Will smirked, since his Dad's threat was empty "It's his son"

After that, he didn't stay to see his father's reaction. He sprinted down Big House and found Nico by the pavilion. Knowing it'd be embarrassing for both of them, Will spun Nico around and kissed him right there. Nico, caught up by surprise, didn't put up a fight, but he did blush like he'd been hours under the sun.

"Why-?"

"Because I like to show off what's mine" Will replied, smiling. Nico smiled back, but it faded away as soon as appeared "What's wrong?"

"We have to tell my Dad" Nico's horrified expression encounter a laughing Will. Soon Nico was also laughing. They knew they'd be OK.

* * *

**Hello! This is a little preview of my Solangelo chapter tomorrow. I know it's a bit lousy, but I did my best. Comment, review, critics... Anything!**


	2. Hades, Is Your Turn Now!

It's been three weeks since the Son of Apollo had proclaimed his love for Nico Di Angelo. Nico couldn't be more happy about it. All their friends congratulated them. The Daughters of Aphrodite were already working on their wedding (which, according to the lot, it was going to happen as soon as the government of the USA approved the law that two people from the same sex could wed eachother. And since both Will and Nico weren't older than 15, that was gonna take years to it)

Nico simply ignored their meddling and interruptions, because he was happy in Camp. People had started to accept the Son of Hades for who he was and he had let loose his fun side and personality. And, let's admit it, Will Solace was part of that change.

"So, Nico, I was thinking..." Will had started a normal afternoon, when both were relaxing on the strawberry fields. Those were their kind of dates. Nico wasn't the romantic type and Will preferred to amaze Nico with the things he love, which explains the simplicity of the encounter.

"Did it hurt?" Nico joked to him, smirking. Will rolled his eyes at him.

"Why you always do that bad joke?" he fired back, not able to keep the straight face to him. He just couldn't stay mad at him and Nico knew this.

"Because you always seem to fall for it" Nico replied, shrugging "But, now. Seriously..." he invited Will to talk, who sighed.

"I know my Father already knows about us, but I haven't told _your_ father" Nico's pale skin became white at the mention of his own father. He didn't want to face his father! Sure, he was understanding during the last War towards Hazel and her _living_ problem (Nico guessed it was because they were at war and he was having a seriously headache between personalities), but... How do you approach the God of the Underworld in his own realm (which, by the way, he never leaves) to tell him '_Hello, Lord Hades! I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to inform you I like your son and I'm dating him. Hope you noticed I'm a guy, too!_'

You just don't.

"I don't think is a good idea... Why don't we wait?" Nico tried to avoid the chat. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Until when? When I'm dead? That would be a bad idea, considering he could punish my soul to eternity when he finds out I was his son's lover and I make him sad because I died..." Will tried to lighten up the mood with a joke, but Nico looked at him, dead serious.

"I'm serious, Will"

"So am I, Neeks" _Oh, no... He used the nickname!_ "We'll meet him in neutral ground. Like Olympus" Nico considered this and nodded, sighing. He knew he couldn't escape his father forever, so the only way was to approach him when he least expected.

"I just hope we stay alive to tell the story..." he mumbled, before being silenced by Will's lips.

* * *

Days passed and turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months and Nico was starting to think that the Fates wanted nothing more than to ruins his plans with Will about talking to his father. Neither of them were postponing the visit, but everytime they'd ask for permission to leave the Camp, something would happened.

Like the time Will had to go on a quest with a satyr and a daughter of Nike to fetch Hecate's torches. He returned with three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a twisted ankle. Nico had to take care of him for two weeks.

Or the time Nico had to help Enyo (Reyna's mother greek counterpart) to retrieved her chariot, that was stolen by telekhines. He avoided shadow traveling all he could, but in the end, he did it three times. Will scolded him during the three days he spent in the Infirmary.

Nico _seriously_ believed the Fates hated them.

* * *

It was the Winter Solstice and the only day a year Hades was allowed in Olympus. Neither Nico or Will wanted to miss the opportunity.

"Knock, knock!" Will called to Nico's cabin, with a smile "Nico, ready to leave?!"

"Give me a second!" he replied, putting on his aviator's jacket "Now, I'm ready!" he announced, stepping out to be greeted by a frowning Will "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it. Change it" he ordered, leaving Nico perplexed "You're looking too cute for your own good and I don't want guys trying to bother you!"

"Nah, I'm keeping it" Nico smirked at Will. He just love when Will went to jealous and overprotective mode. Before Will could reply, Jason Grace arrived, looking exhausted "What's wrong?" he repeated, this time, to his cousin.

"A- a drakon, in the woods" he panted, a bit airless "Chiron wants Will to stay" Nico scowled in annoyance.

"Jason, tell Chiron I'm staying and Austin will replace me" Will decided. Jason nodded and sprinted away from them "I'm sorry, Neeks" he apologized before following Jason. Nico truly believed his words. Will only called him _Neeks_ when he was upset or serious.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Will, Nico" Jason apologized like, for the 100th time say that. Nico kicked a pebble in his way and shrugged.

"It wasn't your fault... You didn't set loose a drakon" he dismissed it quickly. Jason nodded while the group of demigods walked into Olympus to presence the Winter Solstice's Council Meeting "Maybe, if I kidnap him..."

"Kidnap who?" A voice behind the boys questioned. Nico's eyes widen and turned to meet his father, Hades. He was wearing his usual dark clothes and he was holding a mask of emotionless "Nico, I asked a question"

"Um, there's one _person_ who wants to meet you, _officially_ and we've been planning for so long to go to the Underworld, but for different reasons, we never can do so..." Nico rambled, not mentally prepared to explain everything to his father.

"Nico, kidnapping someone is not the answer" Hades retorted. Nico nodded, looking down, but a loud snort and chuckle made him look up. It was his Aunt and Persephone's mom, Demeter.

"'_Kidnapping someone is not the answer_'?! Please, Hades!" she snorted again "You're the most hypocrite being I ever encounter!"

"Demeter, do we have to make this now? I'm trying to set an example..." Hades argued back, pointing at the boys.

"It's that what you thought when you kidnapped my daughter?" Only then, Nico remembered his father had kidnapped his stepmother. Though he didn't appreciate his stepmother, he didn't want to act like his father.

"Father, could I talk to you after the Meeting?" Nico interrupted his father against Demeter. He nodded and Nico shared a look with Jason before walking into the Meeting.

* * *

"What did you wanted to talk about?" Hades asked his son, once the Meeting was done. Nico sighed and looked at his father.

"Father, I have a relationship. With a guy. He wanted to tell you personally, but there were, um, _circumstances_ that were against us..." Hades stared at Nico, like he wasn't following "Dad, I like boys. Not girls"

"I'm disappointed in you, Nico" Hades stated, looking at his son "What took you so long?" Nico looked at his father without understanding "I knew it since you were born. I always knew it..." Nico hung his mouth open, shocked.

"But... You always say I'm a disappointment to you! That you-"

"That I rather prefer your sister alive than you, I know" Hades recognized "That's because you are much alike to me, Nico... You hold grudges like I do, you prefer the shadows and loneliness before people... I was trying to make you see that, but I guess I made you hold a grudge against me..."

"You're a hypocrite, Father" Nico chuckled at him "Maybe we both need to learn from Mother and Bianca"

"Perhaps, we do..." Hades acknowledged, before leaving. Not like his father was gonna say goodbye.

* * *

"Will! Will!" Nico called across Camp, excited.

"What's all this scandal?!" Will popped his head out of the Infirmary to see Nico launching at him and tackled him on the floor "What-?!"

"I told my father" Nico cut him "It's done" Will opened his eyes wide open.

"What did he say?!" Will hurried to answer him. But Nico simply chuckled and kissed him right there. Everything was gonna be fine now.

* * *

**Hey! The long waited second chapter! I was juggling with a lot of stuff, but I finally could sat down a couple of hours and wrote it down! So, before you tell me what you think about it, read below!**

**1- I wanna say thank you to all of you who were patiente with my absence! Also, to those who comment, like my Mom says: MUCHAS THANK YOU!**

**2- For those of you who also follow my other story, '_Mortals Meet..._' I know I'm behind. Today, I was suppose to upload 4 chapters (3 regulars and the Women's Day special), but I couldn't finish them all last night when I arrived... So, I'll be posting one each day of the week (to make it clear, one today, one tomorrow, one Tuesday and one Wednesday)**

**3- During my vacation, I had time (not a lot), to come up for some ideas in fanfiction. All I need for you to tell me if I go for it or not. You can vote here with a comment or in the pool I'll mae later.**

**a- How I Met Your Father (_How I Met Your Mother_, genderbent. If I do this one, I'll need help on the script and who's playing who)**

**b- Chaos story (not Percy/anyone-else-but-Annabeth, it's PERCABETH. It'll take place a 3 years after BoO)**

**c- Pirates (warning! It's Octachel centric)**

**d- Future Genderbent (like I've been doig in my '_Mortals Meet..._' chapters)**

**Thank you so much for ready this! It's good to be back!**


	3. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL! **

**ATTENTION! **

**ATTENTION! **

**SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES! **

**I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL! **

**mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml **

**SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER! **

**PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


End file.
